Confused Touch
by emme2323
Summary: They use each other, don't they? But the lines are being blurred. When a war wages around them how are they supposed to be? Their contrasting but identical personalities bring them together, but also tear them apart. Grimmjow/Ichigo yaoi.
1. Unknown Encounter

A window. He'd never seen one before. Why should he have expected to? To let in the bland, draining scenery of Hueco Mundo? Grimmjow reached out his hand to press on it, glass.

He rolled his eyes; _well obviously I've seen glass before. _Using it as something to let light in and out, connecting one world with another, but only to see—never to touch through the cold transparent surface. He dragged his palm down with a squeak and let it drop to his side. Ichigo shuffled beneath the hardly needed sheets on his bed, such a warm summer night.

Grimmjow wasn't all too worried about waking him; he looked dead to the world. The sleeping reaper's usually scrunched eyebrows smoothed out into total peace as he lay with an arm behind his head, open and vulnerable.

_A bit too comfortable now aren't we? Seeing as I could slit your throat right this moment, _thought he. He narrowed his eyes, musing in an angered way as to why he was even here. _Go back, Aizen'll massacre you. Go back. _ But he remained transfixed.

Enraptured in the slighted movements of the kid, searching for why he…wanted him.

Yes, Grimmjow had fought the soul reaper before. Clashed metal with metal, the fiery passion of fight steaming between them. Each one wanting to prove himself and dominate over the other in show of power.

The espada's world was void of senseless emotions, bereft of any type of feeling to slow him. Perhaps that was why he took such great pleasure in combat. It gave him something to marvel at, the feeling deep within.

Sadly, it was only a fleeting ardor, once the enemy had been slain and he'd sheathed his sword, there was nothing once again. But the fiery soul reaper, emboldened by his sense of guardianship over his beloveds, caused Grimmjow's heart to stutter a beat or two.

His slightly amature-ish, but strong stance, the way his muscles flexed when he readied for a strike, the sweat slipping down his torso…it captured him. He had to know more, see more.

_And so, here I am. Watching this dude sleep. Mmm, creepy,_ he thought. He wanted closer. Slowly, he glided the window up, and descended without sound into Ichigo's room. He inched closer, not even lifting his feet from the floor.

Tension tugged on his brain and made gravity seem ten times stronger. He shook his head briskly and jutted out his jaw in defiance of his own instincts, _calm the hell down, I can kill 'im in a millisecond if the bastard wakes up. So pull up your fucking big boy pants and walk over there._

Inner talk to a close, he crept over quietly, but with a serious smirk. Reaching the edge of the bed, he crouched and draped his hands atop his knees, staring at face level. Completely oblivious, Ichigo sighed deeply and stretched into a better position.

The sheet crumpled to the side and revealed the toned boy with only a loose pair of boxers on splayed out in the moon light. He had multiple scars, they accented his collarbone and cut down across his chest. Grimmjow's throat tightened.

_Touch, _his fingers whispered to him. He obeyed and laid a hand on Ichigo's abdomen. The boy's subconscious body moved a tad at the surprising touch, his abdominal muscles rippled beneath the espada's palm.

Almost of its own accord, Grimmjow's hand slid beneath the boxer waist band to ghost Ichigo's area. Ichigo uttered the sigh of a moan, almost inaudible, but enough for Grimmjow.

He ripped his hand out and stumbled back gripping the crotch of his pants, with a bit too much noise. Ichigo's eyes sprang open just soon enough to see a confused and aroused Grimmjow fall back into a portal, returning him from whence he came.

Grimmjow stepped out and back into his own room, and holding himself firmly in his right hand fell onto the bed. Growing furiously more aroused as he thought more and more about all the details of Ichigo's sleeping, breathing, warm body, he began to pump his hand up and down his length.

Breath becoming more rapid, he screwed his eyes shut to keep the image alive. Holding onto it, he rolled onto his hands and knees and released onto the bed with a long exhale. _Not good…_he thought.

Ichigo sat up. Blue? Jeagerjaques? He let out a gruff snort as he reached to touch the souvenir scars he's received from the last fight. _What the hell was the fucker doing in my room? _ He mentally screamed, getting up to pace. He clenched his fists, _and I can't even go after the hollow-fuck! _ Useless.

He sat back on his bed, mulling over the fact that an enemy was just beside him, and yet his heart still beat. He slapped a hand on to his forehead and looked down at his lap.

_When did I pop a boner…? _Ichigo was a bit taken aback; he didn't follow the usual horny teenager tendencies. He didn't get turned on, and certainly had never gotten one of these.

He was a certifiable prude. With embarrassed hands, even in the dark of his own room, he dealt with it. He finished clumsily, but dissatisfied.

Why was it he orgasmed only after picturing that racing face of the arrencar who disappeared from his room?

He dragged a shaking hand through his now tousled hair, after finishing his third whack off. He dropped his head back to look at the white ceiling and frowned.

White ceiling, white walls, white clothes, and a white world. Wouldn't his white white world look so much better with a little color in it, maybe some….red. A shuddering, gasping, moaning, pleading red head. "I'm going back." he said out loud.


	2. Force Will Tame You

_Goddamn hollow_ thought Ichigo, smooshing his palms into his eyeballs, trying to block out the sunlight pouring through. With a sneer he looked down and the huge bulge in his boxers, he flopped backward, "Gross." he growled.

He hated this, 3 nights now he'd had these horribly dirty dreams, flooded with the espada he'd only caught a glimpse of escaping from his room.

_Or you could call it leaving the scene, because he was fucking breaking and entering! _His mind flared angrily. He looked at his crotch once more, not going down. He stumbled off to the bathroom to take care of his morning wood before school and hope it would sustain him.

"Damn…" grumbled Grimmjow, watching from outside as conceled as possible. He'd been an angry ball of nerves since he'd gazed into this room.

Observing his morning school routine of sleepily making his way to the bathroom with a towel, coming back out and pulling those wretched clothes over his fit frame, and walking out to meet some fag with a dumb black hair cut who he called "Miziro".

The bys strode a bit more quickly than usual to make it in time, laughing as they met up with a spasmodic boy, who pulled a a grinning Ichigo into a one armed bro-hug.

Grimmjow's lip curled, in a private sector of his mind, he had laid claim to Ichigo because he would soon be taking him. He mussed his hair in an agitated manner and slunk off through his opened portal until later tonight.

The high schooler made it to homeroom with enough time to talk with his buds, he plopped into a desk nearest to Chad and Orehime.

Chad grunted and greeting and he nodded back, a sort of silent guy custom they had of saying 'hey'. Orehime waved exuberantly with an open smile, "Hello, Ichigo."

She beamed. "Hey" he said back, she received it with a blush and slight turn of the head. All exchanges passed the large group joked loudly and teased one another until the bell buzzed for first period to commence. Ichigo relaxed into a educational induced stupor and waited for the day to pass.

"Gah," Ichigo verbalized his frustrations, words weren't really coming to him so he just made noise, stomping, slamming and kicking things out of his path in his room. He rubbed the numbing left side of his face, bruised and a little bloody near his hair line.

_Who even uses chains? _, they'd only gotten one good shot at them before he ground their originally haughty, confident faces into the pavement, but boy had they picked the right weapon.

His head throbbed with the blood in his veins pulsing around a migrane, he tossed back some painkillers frought with narcotics and tipped into bed. He kicked off his shoes with either foot off the end of the bed, wriggled out of his pants and belt, and unbuttoned his shirt. Tilting his head to the clock, observed 6:27. _That's an early one,_ he managed before conking out.

He stared calmly at the half dressed teen, who seemed to have given up on undoing his shirt half way through. Though Grimmjow seemed composed, he was burning beneath the tranquil expression resting on his face. Much like a predator stalking its prey, he had his cool.

He sauntered over and with one hand, lazily undid the remaining three buttons of Ichigo's school shirt. Pushing up the bright tee worn underneath it, his eyes traced the contours of the boy's unknowing frame. With the same motion, he tugged down his boxers to spy what he would be abusing.

He let out a low entertained whistle, _pretty well endowed there kid, even before you're up. _He savored the view a couple seconds more before commencing his own kind of fun, he leaned over the pressure right above the snoozer's crotch. "Mmph," he mumbled and wriggled in his sleep.

Grimmjow teased a little lower, eliciting another noise, not quite conscious yet but his body was getting the picture. He grabbed him, immediately giving rise to the already growing arousal. "He—y" Ichigo sat up in a clumsy and disgruntled state, his eyes focused on the blue haired hollow whose lips spread into a smile.

"Yo," Grimmjow squeezed and Ichigo curled into himself, "oh, like that?" Grimmjow purred. The red head whipped up and right hooked him straight to the jaw.

The espada slid out his sword and jabbed it under his chin, "you're not nearly as powerful in this form," he stated two inches from his face. Ichigo froze, lost as to what the guy wanted. There was the murderous gleam in his eye, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was directed at him. The azure eyes dropped down to his own hand holding Ichigo's member, he began to pump.

At his hips, the threatened boy clenched his hands similtaniously with his teeth after he'd let out a startled "hah". _Not a sound, god it feels good…he's NOT going to see that though, _Ichigo moved his eyes to focus on Grimmjow, even though he still looked at what he was doing.

Rolling his thumb over the tip of Ichigo's penis, Grimmjow searched for his face, thirsting to see some king of sexual high emitting from him. The teen's brows scrunched and his bicepts quivered with the stress of remaining stoic, but his deep brown eyes zeroed in on his captor.

They held such power in them, too much of it, he wanted control. _I'll break 'im alright, he'll moan_ Grimmjow's tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip as he lowered his head. He parted his lips and slowly took the boy gently between his teeth, running his tongue along the length.

Ichigo balked and his mind went blank with pleasure, he moaned deeply and fell back, entangling his fingers in the blue mane now bobbing slowly up and down. His toes curled as Grimmjow's warm mouth encircled him and devastated his resistance. He panted between moans, feeling release upon him.

The espada gripped the hilt of the boys penis lightly, waiting. Ecstacy mounted deep inside Ichigo's gut, he gasped when just before he was ready to come—grimmjow tightened around his cock, halting it. he had it, he's harnessed the boy's passions and would use it. Ichigo silenced and screwed his eyes shut with a slight gleam of sweat on his body, he couldn't stand himself for coming this far. He twisted his head away in shame.

Grimmjow looked at his tense body, so unwanting of him, his throat bobbed with a swallow that grazed the still positioned sword. A thin trickle of blood dribbled over the tendons in his neck, and he pressed a shaking hand to his black and blue face. This look of utter helplessness fed his predator side, Grimmjow tossed down his sword with a clang and propped up Ichigo's knees. The boy's eyes widened as Grimmjow positioned himself, "sto—" he gruffly started, and the espada thrust in.

"F-fuck!" Ichigo spat, immediately clenching around the penetration. The smile on Grimmjow's lips had been replaced with slightly parted lips and half closed eyes, consumed in the warm pressure engulfing his dick. He slid back a bit, only to jam himself in even further, to enhance it for himself on higher levels.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK, I;m dying. This bastard is killing me, _Ichigo screamed internally. It felt like he was being ripped open and burned, he couldn't stand what was happening. He was being raped by a man, his enemy.

Grimmjow increased his rhythm, becoming flush as he moved in and out. Breath coming in eratic jolts, the corners of his mouth drew up once more, _this is good._ Then he looked down at Ichigo….

His feature screwed up in pain, not uttering a sound. His hands gripped desperately at his side, squeezing into his palms so hard beads of blood oozed between his fingers.

Grimmjow stopped cold, half out. The red head's chest jumped nervously at the hiatus of his torture, the pads of Grimmjow's fingers guided him to look into his face. Ichigo's eyes creaked open to see those intensly blue eyes grip him. Grimmjow placed one hand on Ichigo's groin and prepared to enter once more. "No," ichigo's husky voice rumbled.

Grimmjow grabbed, pressed and entered at the same time. He hit, dead on, the most delicious spot Ichigo had felt. His back arched and he came, hard, in the espada's hand, breathing harshly.

At the sight of Ichigo's thrill, he let go inside of him with a deep growl, curling has head into the reaper's chest. Ichigo felt the hot breath fan across him, raising goosebumps. He looked at Grimmjow's sex face with hooded eye and he stared right back.

His forearms laid on either side of Ichigo's face, taking in his exhausted features, he pulled out. His face contorted in pain as it was removed from his abused body.

Ichigo's and his breathing even out to a regular tempo, eyes still connected with one another. Grimmjow saw the bliss of after-orgasm drain out, only to be replaced with anger. He smirked hugely, which fueled the fire.

"I'm gonna fuck. You. Up." Ichigo said evenly in outraged undertones.

Grimmjow slinked off of his body, dragging his hand down past ichgo's navel, causing a shudder to rake through his glistening body. "Go ahead and try." The Espada jeered. Fading back through a portal.


	3. As if it's Something Precious

The room came into a dim morning focus as Ichigo woke up to the buzz of his alarm. He flopped a hand over to cut the noise and soundlessly stared at the ceiling. All of the anger had ebbed away from the night before.

What it had been replaced with though, was unexpected. He harbored a sort of 'want'; he wanted the feeling that elated him. Even if the feeling was fleeting amidst the forcible sex. He folded his hands over his stomach, there was a tug of his muscles, worn from the tenseness of the past night.

_What's going to happen when I move? _He thought, he was lying in a neutral territory of no movement, there was bound to be some consequence for the ordeal his body had been through.

_Here we go, _he pushed himself up and reacted immediately with a strangled yell. It felt like electric currents shot up and down his spine, and then settled to shock the rest of his body. He slowly arched his back and rubbed the small of it, as if he could rub out the sore.

"Dammit…" he puttered. And with 10 minutes of his strict time to get to school wasted, he hobbled about with all the speed he could muster and out himself together.

School turned out to be a combination of badly hidden grimaces, jerky movements, and strained expressions. Ichigo twisted after flinching in his seat, trying to get comfortable and failing.

"Gah," he sighed in an undertone. Chad, Orehime, and Keigo shot perturbed looks between themselves and Ichigo's form, now huddled rigidly over his desk.

Had he been bested in a fight? Doubt it. Dad finally kicked his ass? Nah. They hadn't a clue, he preferred it that way. Questions would remain unanswered and not a single word would slip from his lips about what had conspired. No one would know, ever.

Grimmjow stretched, flexing his arms up above his head with a gratified sigh and dropped them back onto his bed. He kept his eyes closed.

There was nothing to see in his world, the visions that enthralled him were behind his eye lids. Pictures of a red headed boy enveloped in heat and sweat, panting and moaning. The most color he'd seen in ages.

He'd traveled in leaps on the color spectrum, from the blackness of being a hollow then to the stark whiteness of becoming an espada. He hadn't experienced a color for all that it could be, or the possibilities of all the colors he was feeling now. He played the scene over and over again in his head

Orehime could not be shaken. "Maybe I could heal you?" she asked for the thousandth time, walking two steps to every one of Ichigo's.

"No. Orehime," she blushed at mention of her name,

"I'm not hurt. I'm just … confused." Half true, he was confused. Once he'd dug past the remnants of the night that kept him captivated, he distrusted himself. _This isn't normal dumbshit, _he told himself, _you don't fuck the enemy and then ask for it again. _

"Ooo, about what? Maybe I can help." She beamed and jogged so that she could face him more fully. Her hair blew softly in the wind, and swayed with her steps. It caught the receding sun and shown amber, it was so long the tips graced Ichigo's cheek.

He didn't answer, just looked at her. She smiled a little, not knowing at what besides her adoration for him. And he smiled back, not knowing for what but his love of her sweetness.

He combed his fingers through the pieces of hair within his reach and spoke simply "You've helped."

Her house was half a mile out of his way, he'd need to retrace the path he'd just taken to get back home. No mind though, he enjoyed her being around him. She had such a soothing manner, even when she moved in silence, sidling a little closer with each passing step. Her warmth cushioned the new turmoil he'd shouldered. No, the half mile was no bother.

They inched to a stop in front of the stair climbing up to her door. She looked at him, his eyes clouded staring into the direction of his house.

He'd have to tackle the uncertainty that had just been suspended for a short while. Without embarrassment, she tipped toward him and pecked him on the check and wriggled her fingers as a 'goodbye' at him and hurried up the stairs before normalcy kicked back in.

The door clunked shut following her, "See ya," Ichigo murmured, turning on his heel to head homeward.

Grimmjow was almost itching with the endless waiting; he sat forward on his knees and drummed his fingers. His heel was wedged in the rain gutter of Ichigo's house, he'd been chilling there for almost a half hour.

_A bit late for the guy, that freaky dad of his keeps him on a pretty short leash, _he leaned back to look at the darkening sky.

No clouds out today, just a straight shot into the stars. He reached out a hand as if to touch the satin of the universe spread out before him. His hand dropped when he heard the lazy pat-pat of the high schooler's footsteps returning home.

He rolled up into a crouch and looked at Ichigo from a blind spot on the roof, an eyebrow rose. _Well, this is unexpected—damn kid looks almost at ease…_ his trademark scowl had smoothed out and a hint of a smile could almost be seen on his lips.

The boy looked back over his shoulder toward the street and brushed his check. _Definite smile, _Grimmjow thought watching a small one flower on his face, _what the fuck's got him so happy? _But the espada found himself smiling a bit too.

Ichigo clicked shut the front door behind him and Grimmjow strolled over to wait by his window.

Ichigo dumped his school crap in its usual corner, although he'd calmed down since his time with Orehime, the pain seared up through his body once more. It'd been happening all day, well hidden behind the everyday mask Ichigo bore, but in the privacy of his room he could let that go.

The espada watched the boy crumble. It startled him. Ichigo stood for a couple seconds in the dead center of his room looking at nothing. Then he just—collapsed into an odd sort of position on the carpeted floor.

There wasn't an expression on his face as he pulled painfully at his shirt. Then brown cloudy eyes locked with electric blue ones, separated by only a panel of glass.

Ichigo's reaction was immediate, it washed over him like a tidal wave, pain leaked through his eyes, his brow furrowed, hands clenched, and crouch stiffened.

Grimmjow was taken aback, _is this what I do to him? _A confident sneer shone across the room to the huddled figure, but inside it was a little more hesitant. Not faltering he climbed stealthily into the room,

"What?" he drawled, watching the last bit of serenity drain its way out of his face. He looked quite defenseless there on the ground, and not quite the deceiving type of helplessness he'd seen before.

This was the emotional kind, conflict was palpable in the air, it swirled around in the boy's spiritual pressure—he was torn up about something.

Ichigo couldn't decipher whether he wanted to slaughter or jump the man standing just a few feet in front of him. The pain in his back, in his heart, and….in his rear told him to rip the guy limb from limb. But fire in his gut told him to fuck him.

Fuck him until anything going through his head right now would be bashed into silence and not torment him another second. He took in a breath and asked, "What're you doin' here?"

"I dunno, I guess to remind you of the layout of your room. Bed's over there," he extended an arm in mock chivalry, "Wanna hand?"

To both his and Grimmjow's immense surprise, he placed his own hand into the espada's and allowed himself to be pulled up. He let out a staggering breath and dug his free hand into the small of his back.

"Ahhh, still sore then?" Grimmjow exhaled into his ear.

Staring at the ground he growled, "Yea, thanks." Trying to put all the anger he could muster into it, but couldn't hide the strain as he looked up.

Grimmjow looked right back down at him, _he looks tired…._and with that placed his hand over Ichigo's on his back and dropped him softly into his bed, he watched the red head wince.

Slowly, he dipped his head in closer and close to Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo stared transfixed at the two parted lips closing the distance to him, he could feel the heat rolling off the other's body so close to his own.

He didn't want this kind of contact, this was too intimate. He wanted pleasure, he wanted that mind blowing tingling that left him stunned before. A mere second before their lips touched, he tilted away.

The espada stopped, _I wanted to kiss him? _His body said yes, but he wanted the sex he came for just as much. He crept a testing hand lower on Ichigo's back, a sharp intake of breath and the rigid body told him to halt.

He looked at the soul reaper's still turned face, his lips moved slightly in little more than a whisper, "Don't stop." His eyes were shut, he felt Ichigo's fingers trail his hip bone and fondle his pants.

Their eyes locked a second time in a sideways look that churned Grimmjow's stomach, he needed this badly. He ripped off his pants in a quick motion and tugged off Ichigo's shirt. After threading out the buttons on the boy's pants, he jerked his hips up to drag them off.

"HAH!" Ichigo moaned in pain, throwing an arm over his face. Grimmjow stopped, that wasn't the kind of noise he wanted to hear. Nothing got him going more than a moan telling him he was doing right by Ichigo, that he was as turned on as he himself was.

_Slow, _he tamed himself, he wanted to make him writhe in pleasure, not in pain.

He lowered him gentle as a baby and glided his pants off, Ichigo was still frozen with his eyes covered and mouth ajar. He climbed up to his neck and powdered the exposed skin with kisses as he slid out of his own jacket.

Grimmjow pecked his way down the teen's chest, feeling it rise and fall quicker the farther down he went. He curled a finger under the waistband of his boxers and dragged them with controlled sluggishness to reveal Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo had gone still, waiting blind for what was supposed to happen next. Grimmjow was a rough guy, he'd know from fighting him.

This measured pace he was playing at scarred him more than being thrown to the ground and fucked raw. But he stayed exposed, he didn't want to fight whatever it was that was happening. The warm hand on his hip felt to right there.

Then in an instant that drew on for what felt like hours, Grimmjow's hot, wet mouth enveloped his erection.

"Ahh!" Ichigo moaned to the window he was facing, his hands now gripping the sheets beside him. A perfect sound that made the espada's lips curl around Ichigo's member, he hummed and the vibrations tickled.

Ichigo gasped and wound a hand into Grimmjow's hair. Panting and curling his toes he melted while the espada attended to his nearly exploding dick. Then suddenly, the warmth was gone and Ichigo opened his eyes to an aroused set of blue ones looking down at him.

Grimmjow reached around him, and smirked at the half dazed look on Ichigo's face, "Let's make this good." And rolled him up, over, and sat him down on his hips.

Grimmjow's hardness pressed behind him, Ichigo stared down at the man he straddled, reading over his body like a book. His eyes caught on the hole punched through his abdomen, not really thinking he ran his finger around the edge and around and saw the effect it was having on Grimmjow. The espada had shut his eyes and laid his head down, breathing a bit heavier.

"Ha ha," Ichigo let out, "feel good, Jeagerjacks?" Grimmjow lifted the most lust filled expression up to him and said huskily, "yea..."

Grimmjow spat into his palm and wound it around Ichigo to lube himself up. The soul reaper watched, and with a sort of abandonment, plucked the espada's hand off and slid to the hilt down on him. Ichigo stuttered out an exhale at the same moment Grimmjow grunted with the new pressure. He tested some movement, and found solace in letting each other grind and move in search for the best spot.

Finally Grimmjow hit it; already full with the tantalizing friction Ichigo buried his face in the other's collarbone, grabbed himself and came into his hands.

He tightened harshly around Grimmjow, milking him dry inside, he finished with a satisfied growl. They stayed for a couple moments as they were, both bathing in the finale.

Grimmjow looked at the boy coiled into himself, and tipped his face up for a kiss. The red head's unwilling lips clasped shut and he once more turned his head.

The espada's temper flared, pulling his chin to face him he demanded, "What! I give you sex and you can't even go for a little kiss?" he taunted angrily and lightly slapped his cheek, "first time ya virgin?"

"Shut the fuck up _hollow_!" he hissed. "Yeah we fucked. Don't make you anything more than something to get off on. So cut the shit." He lashed out at the smug-ass.

This pissed him off, yes, it was his first everything and Grimmjow took it all. He could at least have this to hold over his head.

"Whatever fuck face, don't come drooling at my feet when you're burning for more," Grimmjow snarled shoving Ichigo into the wall behind him, "I'm out." And he phased out the window.

Ichigo stared at the pitch black outside, _I_ _need a fucking lock._

Hey! So there goes the 3rd chapter. Man it took forever! Don't be mean, but I like comments, maybe point me in a direction I didn't even know the story could go. I'm hoping to go up to like 10 chapters…I've got it pretty much sketched out what I want to do.

I just got hooked on this soap opera (shut up, it's good) b/c clearly I think gay couples are cute, and hot and other good things. Found it on youtube the main focus is this fella' named Luke, and he's come out that he's gay, and you just kinda follow him through to the end. He's an amazing actor and has a great smile, it's one of those that curls up on the ends like a smirk. ADORABLE. Funny thing is, as the series goes on his hair changes from episode to episode. The show's called "As the World Turns" there are other characters' story but our youtube saviors have cut out the crap I don't care about and just posted up Luke's story. So if you're game, start out with "Luke's Story" on MarkDutchViewer's channel (not much gay love, but he's an engaging character) then you can move onto LukeVanFan's channel for the remainder until the end. A fair warning though, this IS a soap opera. So there are multiple cheesey and just plain stupid parts…gets good.

When and if you're done tell me this: 'Nuke' or 'LuRe' fan?


End file.
